the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Nede
Nedes are a race featured in the Elder Scrolls series. They were a race of humans. History Origins Where the Nedes originated from is unknown, but most speculate they originated from the Atmorans. Living in the Deathlands of Hammerfell During their time the Nedes lived in the area that is now called Hammerfell. They received numerous invasions from the Ayleids, Dwemer and Orsimer. Despite the attacks the Nedes survived and prospered within their region. They were skilled in stonework and constructed entire cities made of stone. They disappeared from the deathlands after the Yokudans (Ra Gada) came and wiped them out. Enslaved Under the Ayleids In the first years of the First Era, a powerful race of Elves called the Ayleids, or the Heartland High Elves, ruled central Tamriel with an iron hand. The high and haughty Ayleids relied on their patrons, the treacherous Daedra Lords, to provide armies of Daedra with dead spirits; with these fearless magical armies, the Ayleids preyed without mercy upon the young races of men, slaughtering or enslaving them at their whim. On behalf of the suffering human races, St. Alessia, the first in the line of Cyrodiils, sought the aid of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, and the ruler of the noble Aedra. Akatosh, looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed St. Alessia with this blood of Dragons, and made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of Daedra and undead to their enemies, the Daedra-loving Ayleids. In token of this Covenant, Akatosh gave to Alessia and her descendants the Amulet of Kings and the Eternal Dragonfires of the Imperial City. Thus does Alessia become the first gem in the Cyrodilic Amulet of Kings. The gem is the Red Diamond in the middles of the Amulet. This is the Symbol of the Empire and later taken as the symbol of the Septim line, It is surrounded by eight other gems, one for each of the divines. So long as the Empire shall maintain its worship of Akatosh and his kin, and so long as Alessia's heirs shall bear the Amulet of Kings, Akatosh and his divine kin maintain a strong barrier between Tamriel and Oblivion, so that mortal man need never again fear the devastating summoned hosts of the Daedra Lords. But if the Empire should slacken in its dedication to the Nine Divines, or if the blood of Alessia's heirs should fail, then shall the barriers between Tamriel and the Daedra realms fall, and Daedra-worshippers might summon lesser Daedra and undead spirits to trouble the races of men. War with the Chimer At some point the Nedes were known have had a war with the Chimer of Morrowind. After a few years, the Nedes controlled an area known as the Stonefalls. Then the Chimer army came from the Inner Sea and brought reinforcements from Vvardenfell. Brothers General Balreth and Legate Sadal were with a small elite force that took refuge in a Daedric Ruin. The brothers sacrificed themselves to create the Brothers of Strife and defeated much of the Nedic army, but had killed many of the Chimer in the process. Because the Chimer had turned into the Dunmer following Azura's curse in 1E 700, it can be known that this battle had taken place prior to that. Disappearance Many events caused the Nede population to shrink in Tamriel, and as of the ninth century of the First Era they had been confined to the Alik'r Desert. When the Ra Gada of Yokuda had arrive in 1E 808, they attacked the Nedes. The Nedes had fled to Craglorn but were quickly annihilated by the invaders. While the Nedic people have long since disappeared from Tamriel as a distinct culture and ethnicity, their bloodline still persists through the Imperials of Cyrodiil and to a lesser extent through the Nords of Skyrim. Many Nedes became the ancestors of today's Cyrodilic Imperials, while northern Nedic tribes interbred with the newly arrived invaders from Atmora in the Merethic Era, giving rise to the modern-day bloodlines of Skyrim's Nords. Legacy & Descendants Their legacy is passed on by their descendants; mainly the Imperials of Cyrodiil. Despite playing a large part in eradicating the race, much of Nedic culture was also adopted by the Redguards. he most notable Nedic legacy was the slave queen St. Alessia's "Amulet of Kings", which was eventually sacrificed by Martin Septim in order to stop the Oblivion Crisis in the third and fourth eras. The only Nede said to have survived beyond the First Era was Lamae Beolfag, or Lamae Bal, a young tribeswoman who was transformed by the Daedric Prince Molag Bal into the first known Vampire. Her state of undeath caused her to persist well into the later stages of the Second Era. The Imperials are descendants of the Nedes which they shared the most with. The Nords are also descendants of the Nedes and Atmorans. The Bretons are descendants of both Nedes and elves, though they are more prominently men. Appearance Not much is known about the Nedes as they had all died in the ninth century of the first era. The Nedes have a similar appearance to modern Imperials and look slightly Nordic. They have skin tone that of Bretons, and have greenish-blue eyes. Culture The Nedes lived in tribes. They also had an interest in the constellations. Faith The Nedes were known to have worshipped beings known as the Celestials. After Alessia's rule she decided to choose the Eight Divines as part of their Pantheon. Architecture The Nedes were known to have been skilled in stonework and made multiple cities and buildings out of stone, though much of it did not survive. Trivia & Notes (To Be Added) Category:Races Category:Elder Scrolls Races